art never lasts (one shot)
by Blacklakemermaid
Summary: Deidara is on a mission with Sasori to go to the Ice temple, but their guide couldn't annoy him more. She's always too happy and childish, in other words she's practically a female tobi. *shudder* this is a one shot. rated M for leMon. cause I have a sick mind. XD


AN: HEY! This is my first ever lemon! I hope you all like it! This idea popped into my head one day and refused to leave. ENJOY!

Deidara was sitting on a stone not far away from the village where Sasori was shopping for numerous things for his poisons. It had been one mission after another lately, not that it wasn't usually, and Deidara was tiered. Puppet partners never know just how long to let you sleep. The point was that Deidara was practically falling over he was so tiered, but was deprived the pleasure of being able to fall asleep. With no partner to keep watch, Deidara was open to any attack from any village shinobi and Deidara didn't particularly feel like dying that day, so he stayed awake.

He decided he should try to distract himself from the lure of sleep pressing against his eye lids so he decided to think about a topic he didn't usually think of. Girls. He would usually avoid the topic, there wasn't a lot of room for dating in the Akatsuki after all, but this was an emergency.

He sat up on his stone and looked off into space as he imagined his perfect girl. Most important would be that she would think that art was a bang, but she would also have long straight hair, preferably an explosive color like red or pink, and light skin with not a single scar on it. She would have huge boobs and a thin waist. She would have bright blue eyes like his and would wear short skirts so he could just push it up, pull down her panties and…

"What are you looking at brat?" came the voice of Deidara's partner Sasori. The voice could only belong to Sasori when he was in Hiruko.

Deidara didn't bother to look up. That would require energy and he didn't seem to have any right now. "Yo Sasori no Danna un" said Deidara in greeting.

Sasori sighed in annoyance. "What is your problem brat? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Tiered," said Deidara "you haven't let me sleep in five days! I'm bushed, un!"

Sasori rubbed his temple and sighed once more "I guess it can't be helped. Go to sleep then, but don't take long. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Yeah yeah yeah, un" Said Deidara only really hearing the words 'go to sleep'. He rolled over and fell asleep within seconds.

Deidara woke up to Sasori's (or rather Hiruko's) face very close to his own as the older, uglier, grumpier, more annoying man tried get him up. Most people would have been scared to death at the close proximity of one of Sasori's most deadly puppets but Deidara was used to it by now. "Get up brat," hissed Sasori kicking him. "We need to get moving. I want to get to the Blue Village before the other ingredients for my poisons dry up and aren't useful anymore."

Deidara groaned "Just let me sleep another hour Danna hm!" he said before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.

"You've slept for a whole day brat! Now I don't like to be kept waiting! Get up, or else you know what happens."

Deidara shot up and stood as quickly as possible. He had learned early on that when he didn't get up fast enough that Sasori would do… Deidara didn't want to think about it. He would never recover from that, EVER, lets just say he found out just how terrible some of Sasori's poisons were that day.

"Where are we going Danna, hm?" asked Deidara, now alert after his painful memory.

"The Blue Village," said Sasori "I have a…. friend of mine there. She is going to guide us to the hidden temple of ice where they keep some scrolls that leader wants."

"Who is this friend of yours?" asked Deidara out of boredom.

"Her name is Ayako, I believe you will like her. The two of you have a lot in common."

The walk to the Blue Village was a relatively short one, only about a day. They arrived at the village at midnight and the two men glided down the small street to a house with a red light out front. Sasori turned it slightly in his hand to show a small scorpion printed on it. He grunted in satisfaction. He raised a hand and knocked on the door four times. After a day hearing about this girl, Deidara was excited. He looked over his partner to see as the door opened.

In the doorway stood a girl. She was tall, only a little shorter than him, with dull slightly frizzy hair the color of stone. Her eyes were striking, a hazel shade, but not beautiful. She had a thin face but large eyes and somewhat thick eyebrows. Expressive would be the polite term but Deidara wasn't one for using those. She had a very slim, hourglass figure, but her chest was small, not flat, just small. In other words, not his dream girl.

She stood there with one long fingered hand on the door and an excited grin on her face. "Sasori sama! It is an honor!" she bowed deeply.

Deidara took a look at her cloths. A short blue kimono type robe was put on over white leggings. (leggings! Damn it!) She had on boots that ended half way to her knee and had a spiked collar around her neck along with a large dragon talisman. Her kimono shirt had short sleeves showing small pin prick looking scars all up and down her arms.

"Ayako," Sasori said in greeting.

"It's been years," said Ayako "do want anything? Oh, of course you don't. Silly me." She turned to Deidara "Would you want anything?" she asked politely.

"Some food would be nice, yeah" He said.

"Sure thing," said Ayako happily, and then stopped. "I didn't catch your name."

"That's Deidara," said Sasori shortly.

Ayako nodded and left the room returning shortly with a bowl of rice and some tea and handed it to Deidara.

"How long is the journey?" asked Sasori getting down to business.

"A few weeks," said Ayako "It's through the Castle Mountains"

"We can fly," said Deidara to Sasori.

Ayako looked at him "Flight by any means is impossible, you would have to fly over them and the air is too thin there, we will have to go by foot."

Sasori nodded.

Ayako perked up "On the bright side it gives us a lot of time to be together Sasori Sama! Maybe you could even come out of that old puppet of yours!"

"You've let her see you, un?" asked Deidara shocked. Sasori would not come out of his puppet for anyone, Deidara himself had only seen the "real" sasori a few times when he needed to do some tweaks on himself.

"Ayako is the daughter of my most trusted collogue," Sasori said impatiently "Her loyalty to me is unwavering."

"That's me," Ayako smiled.

"Where are your parents now?" asked Deidara. This girl couldn't be more than his age after all.

"dead," ayako said simply without elaborating, but her smile seemed to waver for a second. Her crazy smile jumped back onto her face. "We will leave right away Sasori Sama! I know how you hate to be kept waiting."

Sasori grunted in agreement.

Over the next couple of days Deidara really began to hate Ayako. She was overly happy all the time, skipping around Sasori like a lost puppy most of the time. She was childish, they lost a whole day when she went off chasing a butterfly and got lost and Deidara had to go find her. She would often run off chasing things from rabbits to goats. At night she would play some high pitched instrument, more than likely out of tune, not letting Deidara sleep. She would ask about his life, but refuse to talk about her own, but Deidara couldn't keep anything secret or refuse to answer, he found out quickly, because she would annoy him into telling her. She seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to lies and was crazy fast. More than once Deidara had to hop onto his bird to catch up to her while she laughed.

It had been a full week of this and it looked like there was still a full week to go. Ayako had been chatting about some kind of food she liked when she stopped short. Her head tilted, quickly snapping this way and that. Her eyes were alert and she was, for once, perfectly still.

"What is it Ayako?" asked Sasori.

"Brace yourselves!" she shouted before jumping up in the air landing by Deidara blocking him and Sasori from a group of twenty or so attackers. Each had an oddly painted mask and silver robes. "Ninja from the ice temple," she said looking at them.

"I'll get them, yeah," said Deidara stepping forward.

"No," said Sasori stopping him with just his single word "She has wanted to prove herself to me for a very long time. This is her chance."

Deidara turned to look at the girl. She didn't look like much, what could such an annoying childish girl do to twenty full grown men. That was like saying Tobi was a forced to be reckoned with. ((AN: Oh the irony))

Ayako was still as a tree on a windless day. The men charged. She raised her hands and her eyes began to glow an odd blue shade. The spikes on her collar separated from her neck and produced thin pins. The pins went flying at the men. The pins planted themselves in many different places on the first five men, each dropping to the ground, dead or paralyzed.

Deidara was in utter shock "She comes from a clan with a kind of power much like leader sama's and the hyuga clan's combined. Using a kind of physic energy connected to a certain metal they can control those needles. The clan also has an extensive knowledge of the chakra network and can see the main lines of the chakra system.

Deidara watched, mouth open, as five more men charged. Some of the needles seemed stuck in the bodies they impaled, therefore there were fewer needles. The five men went down anyway, each with needles protruding from some point of them. With only tree needles left and ten men running at her full speed Ayako reached up and grabbed he dragon amulet, pulling the two wings out of the main body. A blade was attached to each wing. She slashed and cut at each man stabbing two of them at the same time in the head with her two dragon wings before reaching to her amulet again and pulling the tail out. This one had the longest, sharpest blade yet, she slashed at the man's neck so fast he never saw it coming. Ayako turned around and bowed to Sasori as if that had just been some easy spar in a Dojo before going to retrieve her needles. She pulled each one out gingerly before sending them all back to her collar and picking up her three blades.

"I leave you to the cleanup Danna, you know I'm no good at cleaning."

As more days went by Deidara found that he had a new respect for the girl. He couldn't believe she was that strong, not as strong as him of course, but the fact that she could hide that much power impressed him. He found himself listening to what she was saying more and asking questions in return for hers, she even answered some of them. He found that he liked her laugh, it was pretty and bell like.

"There it is!" She said one night "The ice temple. I suggest we camp here. We can get there in the morning"

Sasori nodded reluctantly.

"No fire," advised ayako "or tents, that takes too much time for such a short stop." She looked around "I'm going to check out the surroundings and make sure there are no watch towers around here. With that she glided off into the woods.

"I'm going to follow her, un" said Deidara.

"Do what you want brat," said Sasori beginning to work on one of his puppets. Deidara searched the forest for Ayako but couldn't find her anywhere. After an hour of searching he opted instead to sit on the edge of a cliff, making clay birds, letting them fly away and then making them explode into many different colors.

After a particularly big explosion of bright red and pink Deidara heard a voice behind him.

"That's very pretty,"

He turned to see Ayako right behind him. She sat next to him as he made his next bird.

"It's my art, un," said Deidara proudly. "Art is a Bang!" he said as he let his next bird fly and then explode, this time a wonderful purple.

"How interesting that you think art is so fleeting when Sasori Sama thinks it's eternal." Ayako mentioned.

"That's no art," said deidara "Art is fleeting, yeah! It's one bright moment before disappearing from existence."

"I think it's brilliant,' said Ayako "That one moment is special. You're right, that's where Sasori gets it wrong. If art is eternal what is special about it? You can see it so many times and it will stay the same." Deidara stared at her. "I have my own art," she said.

"What is it, hm?"

"Music. I write songs down and then I sing them,"

"That's not fleeting, that's eternal un."

"No," said Ayako shaking her head, "I write them down then go to the mountain top to sing them, just once, then I tear them up and let the wind take them. They will exist forever but no one will ever know them or sing them ever again, except the wind. I guess it's like a combination of both kinds of art. It will exist, just not together."

Deidara couldn't believe what he was hearing, she thought his art was beautiful, she understood him, and she was an artist too. In that moment, under the moon, sitting on a cliff with no one around to see them but the wind that swept Ayako's songs away, Deidara didn't care if she wasn't his dream girl. He didn't care that she wasn't "pretty", she was beautiful. In the moon light her stone colored hair shone like the moon itself and her eyes looked like jade.

In that moment Deidara couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed her. She froze for a second, not sure what had just happened, before relaxing and sinking in to the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his went around her waist. They had moved away from the edge of the cliff now and Deidara pinned Ayako down on the grass, kissing down her neck. She tilted her neck to the side, so he could kiss her more and moaned slightly when his lips trailed over her pulse point. Deidara sucked on it paying special attention to it, leaving a large bruise in his wake. He went back up to her lips to share a more heated and needy kiss with her. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she teasingly denied. He growled and let his hand trail under her shirt, palms cupping her breasts. He let the tongues of his hand mouths dart out, licking her nipples. She gasped and he used the chance to move his own tongue into her mouth. She was slowly undoing his akatsuki cloak, undoing each button as far as she could reach, letting her hands teasingly ghost over his crotch at the farthest button. He moaned into her mouth, and she smirked. The cloak was tossed aside and forgotten. Deidara grabbed a hold of the tie holding her kimono shirt together and pulled, the fabric loosening and falling apart, exposing her breasts to the cold air and to him. They were small, but that didn't matter now, they were HERS and so they were beautiful. He bent down and sucked on one while his hand mouth sucked on another. Ayako tossed her head back and moaned, pushing her breasts toward him and the feelings of pleasure he gave her.

"Deidara," she moaned quietly.

"Now that's not good, un" said Deidara straightening up "You should be moaning my name much louder than that, yeah." He let one of his hands travel down under her leggings and panties. His hand tongue darting out and licking her clit.

"DEIDARA!" she screamed in pleasure.

Deidara smirked to himself. Now that was better. He let his hand tongue keep licking her nether lips and clit, watching as she wriggled and moaned beneath him.

"Now…. This isn't… fair…." Ayako panted out in between moans "I'm half …. OH! Naked and….. AH!... you still have….. ooooooo….. all your…. Dei….. DAMN cloths… on."

He was surprised she had said the word damn, he had never heard her curse before, it suited her, the bad girl look would be cute on her. He wondered if he could make her do it more. He smirked and leaned in close to her ear "Let's fix that then, hm" he said removing his hand from her pants, her moaning slightly at her loss, before watching as he took off his top shirt, exposing his mussels through some thin netting.

"Take off that damn netting Dei," she growled.

"Who's gonna make me, yeah?" asked Deidara teasing.

Ayako smirked, her eyes flashing blue before one of her needles went flying at him tearing the netting apart. She smirked at her handy work before letting a hand gently glide across his skin.

Deidara sucked in a hiss of pleasure. Her hands were soft and the touch was light and pleasurable, but at the same time he wanted to feel those same hands grabbing on to him, holding on to him for dear life as she climaxed again and again. He was taken away from his thoughts when he heard her beautiful bell like giggle.

"You have a tent," she said motioning to his pants, where a large bulge was very noticeable. She flipped them over pinning him beneath her, crawling down to his pants while he watched her. She pulled his pants down slowly, a slight blush on her cheeks, and then pulled down his under garments. His erection stood up proudly, and it was huge. Deidara watched her stare at it wide eyed with a smug look on his face. When she heard him chuckle she looked up at him and said jokingly "I know where the term cocky comes from now" she leaned down and licked him balls to tip. Deidara let out the low groan of pleasure. Her wet tongue lightly grazed his head circling the tip before taking him in her mouth. Deidara gasped at the feeling of his dick being in her warm, wet mouth. She hummed slightly taking in as much as she could without choking. She bobbed her head a little letting him gasp and growl in pleasure. Soon she could feel him twitching; he grabbed her head and pulled her away from his dick holding her at arm's length from him

"You are too sexy when you do that, un" he muttered before pushing her down and pinning her beneath him again. He started kissing her at her jaw line, going further down between her breasts lower and lower until he was at her pants. He pulled them down slowly, watching her expression carefully to make sure this was alright. When she said nothing and did nothing to try and stop him he removed the last of her cloths, leaving her completely naked. Her small pussy was dripping wet for him, and that gave him a sense of pride.

Ayako seemed uncomfortable with Deidara's eyes scanning her body. He tried to cover up her sex by squeezing her legs together, but Deidara stopped her. Her face was beat red as he slowly leaned down so he was at level with her dripping sex.

"Dei…" she said quietly before his tongue thrust itself into her pussy. "DIEDARA!" she screamed as his tongue began to do a thrusting motion in side of her. He was amazing with his tongue, it left her breathless and panting. She grabbed his long blonde hair and pushed him closer to her pussy. With one lick in a particular place Ayako screamed out her orgasm rocking against his face as he lapped up her juices.

She lay limp and panting hard on the grass below Deidara as he once again took his position above her, smirking at his handy work. Her mouth was open slightly, her eyes still bright, her face bright red, was lay there below him with both arms resting above her head by her sexed up hair. Deidara thought that this was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in the world.

Deidara positioned himself by her entrance. "Are you sure, un?" he asked her.

Ayako looked up sadly "I'm sure, but are you?"

"What do you mean, hm?" asked Deidara taken aback.

"Sasori will take away my memory of him after this mission. It's a precaution that all those who help him have to take. Only when he comes does he release his jutsu so that none of us can be discovered working for him. Along with my memories of him that will disappear, will be all the memories of you." Ayako reached up and stroked Deidara's face, a shocked expression was on his beautiful face now. She didn't like it, but she smiled "I won't remember this, not a single second of it."

"Can't Sasori no Danna make an exception, yeah? He said you were his most trusted…."

"No. He never will. He would need emotion to take sympathy and let me keep my memories; he doesn't have that any more. You need to understand what this means Deidara, It means I won't remember you, or our time together. I will move on, not by choice, but by force, I will most likely never see you again and if I do I might be married to another man, with children that aren't yours. Do you really want to go… as far as this with a girl who will never remember you?"

Deidara hesitated but then kissed her "Then our time together will be true art, hm!" said Deidara smiling before entering her tight pussy.

"AH! DEI!" screamed Ayako with a mix of pain and pleasure.

"You're so tight! Yeah! Are you a virgin, un?"

Ayako nodded. "My body only belongs to you Dei."

Deidara growled, pulled out almost all the way and then slammed back in.

"AH!" screamed Ayako, still slightly in pain.

"Are you ok, yeah?"

"I'm fine just keep going."

Deidara once more pulled out and then pushed back in, slightly more gently this time.

"Dei!" groaned Ayako, no longer feeling pain.

Deidara slowly started a steady pace moving in and out of Ayako's tight pussy.

"AH! Faster! Please go faster!" Ayako pleaded, grabbing hold of his shoulders as he complied. "AH! YES! HARDER!" Deidara grunted and began fucking her harder. "YES! YES!"

Ayako flipped them over so that she was on top. She pressed one hand to Deidara's chest holding him down as she slowly began riding him, picking up the pace over time until she was screaming. One hand played with her tits while the other continued to hold Deidara down, much to his dismay. The girl was stronger than she looked. With one more roll of her hips she came all over his hard cock, her walls trying sucking his cock greedily, but Deidara didn't want to cum yet. He tried to hold down his organism, closing his eyes to the arousing sight sitting on his lap and tried to think of anything that might give him a bit more time. ANYTHING! Uh, leeks, Sasori's art, a naked Kakuzu, Tobi's stupid voice! Deidara shuddered. Yeah that did it.

When she finished riding out her orgasm Ayako smirked down at Deidara. She rolled her hips again and let out a groan. "You're still so HARD!"

Deidara groaned and pushed her off of him, getting on her knees and pulled her to her hands and knees before impaling her again doggy style.

"AH! YES! DEI! RIGHT THERE!" Ayako screamed when he found her G spot "AH! DON'T STOP! PLEASE DON'T! yes! Yes! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Deidara grunted when he spilled his hot cum into her tight pussy as they came together, each riding out the other's orgasm before crumpling into a sweaty tangle of bodies on the grassy forest floor.

"Sex is art you know," said Ayako as she cuddled into Deidara's chest "The pleasure only lasts for a moment, but my body will never be the same for another man."

The next day Ayako lead Sasori and Deidara to the gate to the Temple of Ice.

"Thank you Ayako, you may return to the village now."

Ayako glanced at Deidara before turning to Sasori "Sasori Sama? By any chance may I keep my memories? Please Sasori Sama?"

"No Ayako, return to your village before I decide you will be more useful as a puppet."

Ayako nodded and turned to leave, her hand ghosting over Deidara's as she walked by.

The mission was completed rather quickly, Deidara asked Sasori for permission to spent the night in a Blue Village hotel.

"Sure brat, if it will make you stop complaining" was the reply.

Deidara walked around the streets of the Blue Village, annoyed at all their happy faces. He had left his cloak in the hotel not wanting to be identified as an S ranked criminal. He passed by Ayako's house but desided it would be best not to see her. He wasn't sure how he would react to seeing her. He walked through the market and bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" came a girl's voice.

Deidara's eyes widened when he heard the voice. He looked and saw Ayako, a basket in her hand filled with food.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" asked Ayako looking confused.

Deidara smiled as best he could. "No. We haven't."


End file.
